Ultimatum's Door
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Everything ends, that is something that is inevitable. Jenny knew her term as Director could not last forever, she just never expected her hand to be forced over the matter.


**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_This is the first Jibbs-ey thing I've written in a while. And you have Left My Heart in Paris to thank for it, because it is her stories that reaffirm my love for Jibbs. So, thank her if you like it, and blame me if you don't. _

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

Ultimatum's Door

Jenny closed her eyes as she stood there by the window of her office. Looking down on the city that spanned out below her feet, the Navy Yard flowing out into the city in a mass of roads and buildings. Those busy hustling streets filled with people going about their lives - unaware of the lives being led by those they brushed shoulders with. And that's the funny thing about cities - it's evident everywhere, but the city is where its scale is increased. In a city, in life, there are so many people, billions upon billions of people. And yet, we know such a minute proportion of them, less that 1% of the people who share the earth with us.

If you walk through a city, think of all those people who you pass, how many do you actually pay attention to? Maybe you notice the homeless man at the side of the road. Throw him the change in the bottom of your pocket. You'll forget him after that; you'll forget his face, the colour of his eyes and his smile. But he'll never forget you. Maybe your will remember the girl who sat opposite you on the bus, because her hair was died such a bright blue that you noticed it. And maybe in years to come, if you have children and they die their hair, then you'll remember her. But will you remember the sad and lonely look in her eyes? Or the way her fingers tapped away on the scratched back of her iPhone? Then there are the people who we will never remember; the endless stream of business men and women who go walking past us as we head home from work. The school children running down the street, blazers catching in the wind like super man's cape, ties held loosely in their hands as they go.

And it's not because we don't care - the truth is most of us do care. It's just the fact that often we become so immersed in our own lives that we forget to spare them a smile along the way. Forget that maybe one day someone we know will be collecting for change at the side of the road. And ass Jenny stood there, by that window. Her hair a mass of curls as it fell around her shoulders, eyes reflecting the scene she saw in their glassy green iris'. She realised how much her life had changed. How her life had somehow managed to be picked up, spun around and thrown back down again. She hadn't lived the grand life like she had always planned to do se. But her name would go down in the history books for one reason if for none other: she'd become the first female director of an armed federal agency.

But now Jenny was looking down on a city that didn't know who she was. Her hair was greying at the roots; her face held more wrinkles than it had when she'd taken the seat all those years ago. In fact she held more scars, there were more bullet wounds on her skin and her heart had more black bruises than ever before. She could remember every phone call she had made to tell a family their loved one wasn't coming home. Jenny could remember every funeral she'd been to, every gunned solute she'd had to watch.

Now she was leaving it. Leaving it all in her wake. Walking away but not by choice- anyone who knew her well enough could see that. She would die in her chair before she chose to leave."Jenny." Said a voice behind her. Turning around she saw Vance; the man who had been so eager to push her out at any chance. He was standing there expectantly, as though he were waiting for her to walk out. Leon was so much younger than her, only in his thirties; he'd be the youngest director to date. She kept her arms folded and head held high. "I'm sorry it had to end like this Jenny, you'll never be forgotten. You did a lot of good work."

The red head rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, looking out over the city where the sun was slowly fading form view. Making it look glazed in honey. Bright lights turning on as it came alive, as everyone slowly emerged into the picture perfect scenery. "Let's skip the phatic talk Leon. You and I both know you've been kissing ass with the SecNav since this whole charade began." Her blouse was fuscia pink silk, and fitted her perfectly; hugging the curves that age hadn't lost. The length of her skirts over the years hand grown, no longer did they fall mid thigh, now she wore an A-line pelted black skirt that hit knee length. Something, that had caused the disappointment to numerous men on the hill.

But she had kept her dignity. Or at least _she_ had. It seemed the whole world didn't care less. In the last six months she'd gone from being at her peak; working ops with the Middle East, so covert and important that only few people knew of their existence. Operations that every other agency had battled to get and that she won. Developed NCIS's relationship with Mossad even further, and she herself had returned to the field for a final case. In fact, that final case had been solved by her and Jethro, it was the only case that had sat at the edge of her desk for so many years. The case they'd never managed to solve until now.

But everything had fallen down around her feet; the facade of wonder woman had cracked, leaving nothing behind. And it was stupid if she was honest. The way that after everything she had given to the agency, after everything she had worked so hard for, was all forgotten. Years and years of keeping her private life in the dark, of keeping it out of view and keeping them separate had just been torn open.

After a series of agents in numerous agencies being revealed as not quite as clean as they would need to be, the SecNav and the SecDef had decided it was time to do detailed background checks on everyone. All tarnishes and blurs on a person's history were examined, and it made her wince at the number of people who were to be transferred and demoted. Yet she'd just assumed she was safe. Assumed that after everything she had given to the agency she would be in the clear.

But it obviously was not enough. Because now it had been revealed that the job did not think as much of her as she did of it. Standing and looking at Leon Vance now, she wondered how much of a hand in the games he had had. How much of a whisper in the ear of the SecNav it had taken for her whole career to be placed into limbo. Resting on her decision of her home life, or her job. But to her, the choice had been easy, simple, not requiring even a second thought. Because, whilst it had taken her so long to get her professional life to this point, it had taken her personal life longer. "It didn't have to end like this Jenny; you could have kept your chair." The smirk on his face was infuriating, the toothpick disgusting and she wanted so much to just slap the smug look off of his face. However, she wasn't impulsive like Gibbs, and she would refuse to go out under a black cloud. What he was saying was stupid. As soon as she had sat in her own chair, with the SecNav opposite, giving her an ultimatum. Jenny had barely even had to blink before giving her answer.

* * *

_He was in his dress blues, sat poised in the chair opposite her. Watching the movement of the Navy Yard outside the widow in perfect detail. His hair was grey, but his eyes were cold, and as soon as he had walked into her office just minutes ago, she knew the news coming to her was something that she didn't want to hear. "What is this about sir?" She questioned. Jenny had already been informed of those in the agency with black marks over her head. And next week she was preparing to play Satan as she wrote them the letters telling them that come the new business year their contract would not be renewed. So his presence was daunting her. _

_"Jennifer, it pains me to say it, but the detailed background checks have revealed something which is not approved of among your superiors." _

_"I thought we had already dealt with my employees." Jenny had fought him, fought him so hard to encourage demotion instead of firing. And in most cases she had won. But there were cases where she hadn't, and it felt to her like betrayal. _

_"This isn't about your employees Director, this is about you." And that was when she realised just what this meeting was about. After years of hiding it was about to come out. "Your relationship with Agent Gibbs is prohibited as you well know-"_

_"-Sir I don't-" But he cut her off, not giving her the chance to even respond or attempt to defend herself. Instead he just talked over her. _

_"Don't insult with of our integrities by denying it. I have been made well aware of your relationship with agent Gibbs, and I have suspicions it is nothing new. Even though you are the director I cannot give you any leeway."_

_"What are you saying, Sir?" She asked, her voice cold and harsh. _

_"You either end your relationship with Agent Gibbs, or you end your term as Director."_

_"Is this really how it is going to play out?!" She asked, swallowing a laugh which bordered on insulting. But from the look in her boss' eye, she knew this was no joke. Everything has to end, she always knew the day would come to give up her seat. But she never thought that her hand would be forced. _

_"I'm afraid so, Jennifer. I hope you will make the right decision, however I will allow you some time to consider your decision-"_

_"-I don't need any time." Jenny said, looking straight in her boss' eyes. And his face fell, he didn't want to lose her, but at the same time he didn't have a choice anymore. Having different rules for the senior staff was what caused many issues in a company. So as she looked at her boss, Jenny knew that this was about to be the end. That Jethro may moan at her, try to convince her not to give up her job, but to fight to have them both. However she knew she would not win. It was a fight that she could never win. "You will have my resignation on your desk by the end of the day sir."_

_"You're sure Jennifer?" But as he asked her, Jenny already had her glasses perched on the end of her nose, and a blank word document opened on her computer ready to begin the letter that would end her career. But at the same time it would open up another door, a door to focus on the life she and Jethro had been building together, behind closed doors, for many years. _

_"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. Now if you don't mind, I have a letter to write." The SecNav stood up, and walked to the door to leave, as he looked at the woman, writing away at her desk. He had a subtle feeling that pretty soon he'd see her again, only when he saw her she would be on the arm of the luckiest men in the world. Because even if he hadn't wanted her to make the decision she did, he knew it was the right one. For her, at least._

* * *

Now, as Jenny looked over at Leon Vance standing opposite her all ready to take her chair from under her, she couldn't help but feel smug herself. She'd done what she always wanted to, she'd avenged her father's death, made it to the top of a male orientated agency, and left a legacy. Now it was time to let her personal life take the reins. And the thought of sleeping with Jethro ever night, falling asleep in his arms, and maybe even going away on holiday together - if _she_ could drag _him_ away from work. "That would never have been an option."

The office was bare of her personal touch now; the picture of her father had been placed into the brown cardboard box filled with her belongings. The gold Directors badge was sat on the desk ready to be handed over to Leon. Her draws were emptied, the photos on the walls that had been only a recent addition were removed, and all of it was placed into the box. It felt like her whole career was in that box.

It was a week now since she had had the conversation that ended her career with the SecNav, and she had decided to let Leon handle being the bearer of bad news – it would get him used to the negative side of the job. She'd been handed the job just after Kate's death, and that was how you learnt to deal with it. People thought that being Director was all ball gowns and glitter - but they couldn't be further from the truth. So as she was leaving the chair, she would hand him his challenge just like Marrow had handed her hers.

"You ready Jen?" And there he stood. The man who had captured her heart, and whom she was leaving her job for. Standing at the door, with a look of love in his eyes looking at her. Jethro had not aged a day, just like he never did. His hair was still the same grey that made her weak at the knees, his eyes the crystal blue that made her blush at the slightest glance. And even after a couple of years of being together, their relationship had never lost the passionate spark. The red head just nodded, looking out over the Navy Yard for a final time. Engraving the image into her mind so she'd never forget it. Because it was a view that had played background to her career, and one that she had always loved. Gibbs watched her and walked over, standing behind her, and wrapping his arms around her middle. They'd never shown affection in front of others, not even the past week. But today was the end of an era, so she relaxed immediately at the feeling of the strong arms around her. Gibbs placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes, almost mentally saying goodbye to this part of her life. After a couple of minutes she pulled away.

Gibbs looked at her, and she smiled, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft chaste kiss. Then Jenny turned to her desk, stood up straight and picked her jacket up off of the back of her chair, pulled it on, and turned to Gibbs. He nodded, picked up the cardboard box, and she took the gold badge. Her fingers tracing the engravings of the cold metal. And then, she snapped back into her work mode for the final time, and walked over to Vance who was stood awkwardly at the door to the office. Jethro stood close to her, and she handed it over to him. "Good luck." She said, sincerely because she knew that he would need it. The last couple of weeks had proven to her just how much of a cut throat business it was.

"I'm sure I'll see you around Jenny." And she nodded, because he would. Just because she had been forced out, it didn't mean that she would never step foot in the agency again. Gibbs was still an agent, and she still cared for his team. NCIS would always hold a place in her heart.

So, for the final time she walked out of the office, but she was not expecting what followed. As Jenny walked down the stairs, Jethro walked behind her, hand resting on the base of her spine in an intimate way, every agent gathered around the stairs. Each one stood up, and as she walked down, with her lover, and they all gave her a round of applause. And it was an honest heartfelt one; those whom she had helped personally smiled a bittersweet smile, and even those whom she hadn't, felt a wave of sadness.

None of them knew what would come in the following weeks, the changes which would be brought upon NCIS, but they all knew, that no matter what she would have their backs. Jenny Shepard, for most, was a symbol of something they hoped one day they would manage to discover for themselves. That work is not the be all and end all. The sometimes, you have to do something as simple as follow your heart.

Gibbs' team were sad to see her leave to seat - as everyone expected them to be. But they knew that as long as their boss was dating the red head, they'd see her more often than not. And most were pretty certain she'd wriggle her way into a case every now and again - sooner or later. So on her final day, when she reached the end of the stairs, and all eyes fell on her she did something that surprised even herself. She showed one final act of rebellion, and right in the middle of the bullpen, she kissed Leroy Jethro Gibbs like there was no tomorrow.

And when they parted, everyone simply laughed. "I'll see you all soon." She said, and with that, the two most respected NCIS personnel walked out of the building smiling. Because even after everything that it had taken to make their relationship work, they'd managed it. And now, they were free to be the people they wanted to be.

* * *

Hours later, she walked down the rickety steps into the basement. It was the house that from now on they would both live in, not just when they got the chance. It was a house that held memories from his past, with Shannon and Kelly, but he hoped that it would too be a house which would hold memories from his life with Jenny too. Because this was not just a new chapter in her life now that she was no longer the one sitting in the big chair, but a new chapter in his life as well.

"Hey." He said, turning to look at her as she joined him. Jenny had been quiet since they returned, but he'd left her to think, just like he knew she would need to. And now, she was ready to move forward. Her long red hair was lose and natural, sample still from a shower. Her faces as free of makeup and she wore one of his old NIS t-shirts which was way too big for her, and a pair of old red shorts. As he watched her approach him, admiring her figure, he couldn't believe that they weren't the same age as they had been Paris, because she still managed to take his breath away. But now, looking at her, he knew that she wasn't the Director that part of her had been packed away.

Now she was simply Jenny, and that was the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Hey." She replied, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist, just hugging him, and loving the feeling of being close. The smell of bourbon, coffee and sawdust clouded her senses, whilst she was lulled by the sound of his heart beating, the rise and fall of his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, he knew it wouldn't be plain sailing. That there would be days when both of them would argue, in fact Gibbs was pretty sure she would be working again soon - even if only part time - she'd never be able to simply do nothing.

However as long as she was happy he didn't care.

Pulling apart a little, she locked eyes with him, both of them becoming lost in the other's eyes for a moment. Then, both smiling, they slowly moved closer and captured one another's lips. The kiss was soft to begin with, telling one another all the things both found it hard to say. Comforting and reassuring in regards to the past and the future which they were embarking on together. But soon the kiss became fuelled by passion, as their tongues duelled for dominance, hands roamed and heat rose. Finally they pulled away, both wearing smiles on their faces. "I love you Jenny." And she just smiled, kissing his lips softly and then taking his hand and leading hip up the stairs whilst wearing a wicked smirk. He went willingly.

This was their life now; they had no rules to follow, no walls to hide behind and no confines of shadows in which to play. Instead, it was all up to them. And both Jenny, and Jethro, planned on making full use of that freedom. This was just a new verse to their song…

* * *

_Reviews appreciated!_

_A xx_


End file.
